New Brevik Travelers
The "New Brevik Travelers" is the informal name of a group of adventurers originally based in New Brevik on Lake Superior. Among other exploits, they have defended the village of Bebetek against a ghost ship; helped finish off the maymaygweshi and rogue Ojibwe Bad Moon Clan; defeated the Demon of the Black Tower; stood with the dwarves and men and saved the life of Striped Cloud Woman during the Giant Raid of 812; and liberated the Monastery of Copper Point from the realm of the Gambler God, Gichi Nita Ataaged; slain the Wendigo of Old Tammisaari; slain the Wolf of Harmaja; driven the former king Pikko Vainola into exile after the Vote of February; and slain Kourahg the Old of Mt. Ukkova. The group owns a cabin north of New Brevik, and a merchant ship called The Wendigo's Hand. CURRENT MEMBERS Bear Face, Ojibwe ranger of the Whitefish clan Fenrir Einarsson, dwarven mage Francis Benoit, half-Ojibwe half-Frankish rogue Harl Jarllsson, Nordic druid Jean-Francois LaLique, Frankish ranger Osmotar, half-elven half-Cree illusionist Plougastel, Frankish monk of the Sundergaart Order Waking Moon, Ojbiwe medicine man of the Thunderbird clan Ukko Forthwith, elven mage FORMER MEMBERS Norii, elven mage, rumored to be in Ukkova searching for rare herbal spell components Olmundr Einarsson, dwarven paladin, possessed and driven mad by the Daemonic Manitou Band of Fire, last seen heading south Svangautr Dogfinnrson, Nordic cleric of Heimdall; traveled south as a missionary to Cree territory SHARED WEALTH / OTHER NOTES (Updated 11/18/14) PARTY’S SHARED WEALTH ALONG FOR TRIP TO ISLE ROYALE ALONG FOR TRIP Shared Magic Items The Wendigo’s Hand – Merchant ship – Capacity 10, sleeps 4 comfortably below deck; Has a harpoon gun (3-18 hp or 1-4 hull points dm) with 17 charged harpoons; 2-person canoe strapped to side) – 10 hull points (currently damaged – at 2 hull points being repaired in Zhede-Zibiing for 1 sp per HP) War Eagle’s Wondrous Wigiwaam – Carried like a birch bark folding fan – Max healing over night (4 hp per PC) – Healing spells cast within it cast for double – Cures disease for those who sleep in it overnight – Interior track and slit system to fire arrows / watch outside – roughly 15x15 foot circular base – can sleep 8 comfortably, 12 cramped Great Bear Clan Wind Bird Totem (add ~10 mph tailwind when engaged) Potion of Gaseous Form The Flail of Sorrows Manual of Feign Death – fake death for one turn if you make WIS check, once per day Healing 1 potion of healing (3-18 hp - worth 2 markka) 3 Greater Medicines (3-24) Food 1 smoked salmon ration 4 smoked venison rations 2 whitefish rations 2 fungal rations Cash 5 sp 15 cp 6 markka 36 penni Treasure 1 vintage bottles of Elven wine (1 markka each) 1 bottles of 20-year Dwarven whiskey (2 markka each) Large sack of roasted coffee – worth 1 markka Signet Ring of House Lahtela Gear Two bullseye lanterns One pint of oil Two pick axes 3 suits of studded leather +1 2 +1 hand crossbows (1-4dm – 4-bolt magazines, 1 round to reload after that) 2 +1 short swords w/ D1 poison Documents Documents linking House Markkonen to slave trade Loan documents: 90gp loan from House Markkonen to Jarl Dag Dalby Book of maps – includes maps to Lost Mine in Serpent Clan territory, the Shrine of the Frost Demons past Great Bear Clan territory, and the Lost City of Alnarab near the City of Ghosts DEBTS Harl Jarllson 90 gp to Jarl Dag Dalby Fenrir 90 gp to Jarl Dag Dalby Svangautr Dogfinnrson 90 gp to Dag Dalby CONTACTS Aarn Glarnock – Dwarven lieutenant, Northern barracks of New Brevik Oino Valkinnen – Wood elf, logger in lumber camp on southern shore Striped Cloud Woman – Daughter of Sound of a Flying Bird, Loon Clan Fire on the Water – Warrior of the Loon Clan Strong Rock – Fire Blower of the Whitefish Clan Jean Martel – Junior partner in the Sieur Du Luth Trading Company (currently missing) Anton Fassbinder – Head of the Fassbinder-Jansenn Clan Derek O’Bannon – Sorcerer in Black Bear Clan Territory Pikko Laandi – Thief at the Red Ogre Inn, Cliffsiders Marika and Leo Pellervoinen – Contacts for PCs with Pellervoinens SIGNIFICANT NPCs Wolf at Midnight – Eagle Clan Chieftain Little Loon – Loon Clan Shaman Big Rock in Sunlight – Black Bear Clan Shaman Category:People Category:New Brevik Category:New Brevik Travelers